bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Embracing the Dark: Kenji's Vengeance
This article, , features Kenji Hiroshi and Jimi and is the follow-up to Invading the Dark Depths. ---- Although he’d been blinded Kenji was far from defenceless. His instincts where honed and he before the specks had even cleared from his vision his fist had connected with an object that quickly went flying and, spinning, his foot connected another. Both times the very audible sound of bones cracking where heard clearly. “Bastards,” he swore. “Where’s Lisa and Hiyori!?” “That is not your concern.” The voice wasn’t known to him but still Kenji was fit to identify its source and strike. He vanished and reappeared in one smooth motion and attempted to sweep the person from their feet with a low kick. His leg passed by his target who jumped to avoid but Kenji grasped his leg before he got away and slammed him into the floor! “I’m gonna tear you apart!” Kenji drew his wakizashi and plunged it into the person’s chest! Skin and bone parted with remarkable ease and, because he could, Kenji ripped the blade out through his side. The man gave a gargled protest before Kenji crushed his throat with his foot. “Now,” he whispered. He knelt beside Ino and looked her over for injuries. His initial inspection turned up nothing and he breathed a heavy sigh of relieve when he realized none save Kusaka had been injured too much. Kusaka, though, had probably tried to escape. His side had been poorly bandaged. The blood had yet to dry and he was running a high fever. “For this they die.” He wasted no more time. He began weaving the necessary spells but stopped halfway through. Something just wasn’t right. It was too easy. Instead of the spells Kenji drew his Zanpakutō and channelled spiritual power to its tip! With a downward slash he released the energy through the floor. The ground shook before giving way though his friends only fell into the waiting Kidō net he’d woven in the interim. “There you are.” A silver-haired Shinigami male, who was quite tall, touched down lightly amongst the rubble; his stealth had been blown away by Kenji’s initiative. “I remember you.” Kenji whispered. “You’ve been tailing us for months!” “Indeed,” the man answered. “And just let me say how easy it was to separate you from your friends. I wasn’t expecting them to be honest, and neither was my master. He will be delighted to know they're still alive.” Kenji started laughing. “So you haven’t told him yet? That’s perfect news!” Kenji shot forward! But his opponent was skilled and experienced, even if he did lack Kenji's raw spiritual power. He batted aside Kenji’s jabs and kicks and landed three of his own on Kenji’s jaw before the younger Shinigami broke away. “Poor display,” he jibed. “Was it?” Kenji answered. “Poor show on your part too then. You missed the point of it all.” Small explosions surged along the man’s arms and it was in that instance Kenji struck! Distracted Kenji was fit to land two quick jabs, a kick to the inside leg and finally a thrust kick to the stomach! “I thought your skill lay in the sword?” “It does. But I’ve been branching out.” “My name is Jimi.” “I don’t care. You’re a fucking corpse!” Kenji’s outfit was shredded along the back and sleeves as pressurized Kidō surged along his limbs! White light illuminated his backless black-as-night and sleeveless outfit and with a single motion of his right hand Jimi lost all control of his movements. “What… is… this?” “As I said; you’re a corpse. And what a corpse knows isn’t worth knowing!” There was nothing “clean” about Kenji’s victory. He didn’t cut his foe down in a humane or honourable manner. He was way too pissed off for that. Instead he grasped Jimi by the throat and squeezed until his windpipe was crushed, at which point he ripped the head clean from his shoulders! Blood spewed like a fountain. “I hope your master saw that.” Now to do what he should have done earlier. He performed the necessary spells and sent Kusaka, Ino and Kazuma to the Visored’s secret warehouse as Anīka had instructed, where Hachi would be able to treat them; though something prevented him from doing so. Kenji cursed. Now all that remained was to get out. “I’ll be there soon guys.” End. Next Story >.